Traveler Who?
by I Love The Doctor
Summary: KT is attacked. Eddie and Jerome save her. And Trudy helps. But what do KT Rush and Nina Martin have in common? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

KT sat on the couch in the living room of Anubis House, book in hand and tea glass on the table in front of her. She had always wondered why the British loved tea so much, but never questioned.

Eddie and Jerome had been acting strange the past few months. They started talking and hanging out even more.

KT always sees this pocket watch hanging out of Jerome's uniform jacket pocket. Well she's seen the chain.

She asked him once what it was but he had replied by saying _It's not time yet_

After that she couldn't stop looking at the chain, wondering what it was. She could tell by the weight in the pocket that it was a watch, but why was he so secretive.

Besides the face that the day this began, Jerome and Eddie had been staring at a strange looking pocket watch, that is what KT assumed it was.

At this moment, Joy deiced to walk in.

"Hello KT." She smiled. KT looked up and smiled.

"Oh hello Joy." She said. Joy sat down beside her, the black hair on her head bouncing up, then down as the wind flew through it. It was strange but KT seamed to see something in Joys eyes. Like they changed colors. Red, then brown, then red, then brown.

"I have to ask you something." She said. KT nodded again.

"Of course Joy, what's wrong?" She asked, setting her book down.

"Oh nothings wrong. I just want to know. How old are you?" She asked. KT didn't expect this question, but cleared her throat to speak.

"17 and ½. Why?" She asked. Joy only smiled. But it wasn't a smile. It was a grin. An evil sort of grin.

"Perfect. It is time." She said. Suddenly her skin became red, pores opening up in her skin and red goop slipping from her mouth. KT yelped and stood up, Joy fallowing suit. Joy continued to transform, her clothing fading into her skin and the skin becoming a hard red shell covered in open pores.

"Oh my god what are you?" KT gasped. Then she saw Joy in her real form. An arrow like creature, with an layer of red skin that opened up in big pores that KT assumed to be like suckers. The red goop spilling from her mouth had deteriorated part of the sofa so she assumed that is she touched it, that the substance would burn her as well.

"My race is the Zygons, and my name is Zelfeins. I am here to destroy the traveler." She said in a raspy and hungry voice.

"Well whatever you may be what have you done to Joy?!" KT's eyes began to water.

"Joy never existed in your time zone. Joy is dead." Zelfeins spoke slowly.

"Help!" KT screamed.

"There is no escape Traveler." Zelfeins got closer to KT, and in turn KT backed up into the wall. No one was home by now so there ws no use. She was a goner. But still KT tried.

"Help me please! Someone help me!" She screamed. The Zygon's hand was near her face.

"Get away from her!" She heard a voice.

"Jerome!" She screamed, opening her eyes and looking to the side to see Eddie and Jerome in the doorway. Jerome pulled out a strange looking white gun.

"I said, get away from her." He repeated. The Zygon's hand moved away from KT's face.

"Filthy Time Lords. Filthy!" The Zygon exclaimed.

"Step away from her." Eddie said. He pulled out a strange looking tool.

"Oh what are you going to do? Sonic me to death?" The Zelfeins mocked.

"No. I got you right where I want you." Eddie said. He pointed the strange devise and the light flicked on, emitting a strange but beautiful sound. Zelfeins looked up just in time to be hit with the chandelier.

"KT come on run!" Jerome yelle.d She ran over to them.

"Wait, what in the great name of Anubis is that thing?" She exclaimed as she pointed at the barley conscious creature.

"It's a Zygon now come on!" Eddie yelled. He grabbed K's wrist and ran. When they got outside, Trudy was walking back over, groceries in her arms.

"Trudy code Blue!" Eddie yelled. Trudy looked up at them.

"Really? Already!?" She gasped.

"Yes now! Zygon alert! We have to get her away from here now!" Jerome yelled.

"Alright loves. Run!" She yelled. KT glanced back as they ran and saw Trudy drop all the bags, and pull a gun like Jerome's out of her pocket. How it fit was unknown, but there was no time to think. Trudy had began to fire the weapon by the time they were in the forest. Jerome was holding onto her left wrist while Eddie held the other.

"We can't just leave her!" KT yelled. They kept running as the spoke.

"We have to! It's her job and it's our job to protect you." Eddie said as they turned.

"But she'll die!" KT yelled.

"Then she'll die a warrior! Now hurry up." Jerome said as they continued to run.

"How the hell could you say that?!" KT yelled at him.

"Because we all die KT. She's over 2,000 years old and has dealt with the time war! She told us when it was time to take you, and run." Jerome yelled as they exited the forest and onto a dirt side road.

"How the hell can she be over two thousand years old! And what the hell is the Time War?!" KT yelled.

"Taxi!" Eddie yelled. His perfect American accent had switched into British as a black cab pulled over.

"Where the hell are we going!" KT yelled.

"First, stop saying hell, and second we're going to see your father." Eddie said.

"But my father's in America." KT said as they got her into the cab.

"No. That's your made up past. We're going to go see your real father." Jerome said, before telling the cabbie the address. The taxi then sped off.

"I would know my own past. My name is KT, my father and mother are in America, my little sister Sarah died when she was 6 from brain cancer, and I am the chosen one." KT said.

"No. That is your made up past." Jerome said. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the watch. IT was a silver fob watch, with strange symbols on it. "In this, it your real past." He said. She looked at it. But she wasn't sure for how long until Jerome put it back into his pocket.

"A fob watch? How can a fob watch have my past?" KT asked. He then ignored her. "At least tell me what the heck is going on."

Eddie began to speak. "You were hidden in Anubis house, witch was a mistake, and I warned your father but he was certain you'd last till we graduated. We even went to the extreme and put a perception filter on you." Eddie said.

"Perception filter?" KT questioned. Jerome looked at her.

"Your ring." He said. KT looked down at the small ring on her finger. How had she never noticed it before.

"But... How?" She looked back up.

"All those times people asked you about a ring. The ring was hidden for your protection, your father made this himself. Take it off and people can see what you really look like." Eddie took her hand. Then he slowly pulled the ring off. KT immediately noticed the change. Her skin became lighter like snow. Her hair fall in front of her in a dirty blond mess.

"Hello, Nina Martin." Jerome smiled


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

KT pulled at her hair was if it would fall off like a wig, but nothing she tried would work.

"No. No I am not Nina Martin. Nina's in America, Fabian, he got a letter from her." KT looked at Eddie.

"And who gave him that letter?" Eddie crossed his arms. KT gasped, tears running down from her eyes.

"You did." She said. Eddie nodded.

"You gave it to me, before we replaced your memories and put in new ones." Eddie said. He ran a hand through his messy hair.

"But. Why am I hidden?" KT sniffled.

"Because your father found it best. He wanted you safe till you were old enough. When it your birthday?" Eddie asked.

"July 7th." She said.

"That is Nina Martina's birthday as well. 17 and ½?" KT nodded at Jerome's question "Same age as Nina Martin."He said.

"But... Why is all this happening? Am I Nina Martin?" KT asked. Jerome ran a hand through his hair.

"Yes. You are Nina Martin. KT is your fake name. KT Rush is a dead girl from 1877." Eddie said as he looked out the window.

"But... How could you know her name?" She asked. She knew there were graves, but one THAT OLD? It would have been dug up by now, had a new body in it.

"You'll understand soon enough." Jerome said. She had to run this all through her head. Fake life, fake name, fake face, fake friends. Everything fake. Fake, fake, and fake.

"We're here." Eddie announced. He pulled his wallet out and quickly paid the cabbie. When they got out, the taxi sped off.

"Okay now can you tell me?" K- Nina said. Jerome looked around. Few people were on the streets. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her down an alley way, Eddie fallowing and looking behind them to see if anyone was fallowing.

"Here is good. Wide enough for him to appear." Eddie said. They stopped moving and Jerome let go of Nina's wrist and pulled out the fob watch once again. He held it out to Nina.

"Only you can open it." He said.

"Me? It's just a fob watch. If nobody can open it neither can I." She shook her head.

"Yes you can. It's your fob watch Nina." Eddie said. Nina looked at him.

"My fob watch? I don't own a fob watch." She said. Jerome took her hand and put the fob watch in it.

"Open it." He said.

"Why?" She asked. He crossed his arms.

"Because you want to know what's going on right? If you do, just open it." He shrugged. She looked at the watch, then Eddie, then Jerome, then back to the watch. She slowly put her thumb over the lock. She closed her eyes and breathed in before opening her eyes and pushing down. The fob watch flipped open and a golden glow poured out.

The glow split up and went into her through any hole in her face. Through her eyes, her nose, her ears, even her mouth. And the memories all came back.

First meeting everyone. Lying to protect her secret. The time war. Jerome and Eddie being her protectors. Her father. His twelve faces. He only told people about eleven of them. Her real name. Her title, the Traveler.

Then she remembered the promise she made Eddie, Jerome, her father, and her mother Keep.

_"You can't wake me up. Not until I'm 18. Promise." Traveler said, trying out a new American accent as she slipped the perception filter ring on._

_"Oh my little girl. Be careful my dear." Her mother, The writer said._

_"I will mother. Jerome and Eddie will take care of me. Won't you boys?" She looked at Eddie and Jerome. They both smiled._

_"Yes Tee." Jerome said._

_"We'll be seeing your Traveler."Eddie smiled. She hugged them both before turning to her father._

_"I love you daddy." She said, hugging him tightly._

_"I love you two my little girl." He said._

_"Daddy I'm 409, I'm not so little anymore._

_"You'll always be my little girl." He said. They separated and Traveler fixed his bow-tie. Then she turned around, fob watch in place._

_"Will it hurt?" She asked._

_"The truth or what you want to hear?" Eddie asked. He and Jerome had done this once before when they was younger._

_"The Truth." She said._

_"It will hurt like hell." Jerome said, earning a smack on the back of the head from Writer._

_"You treat your sister nicely Reader." She frowned._

_"Yes mom." Jerome rubbed the back of his head. Eddie only rolled his eyes. Nina picked up the helmet like machine and placed it on her head._

_"Are you ready?" Her father asked, hand on the switch._

_"Yes... No... Yes." She nodded. Her father closed her eyes before flipping the switch. Nina began to cry in pain, shaking as her memories were being replaced. Her mother hid her face in her husband's chest and he held her close. Eddie felt the tears fall, and saw Jerome already crying as Nina screamed and cried and shook uncontroubly._

It ass stopped and she dropped the fob watch, and it hit the ground as a noise began. The familiar whooshing sound that only one beautiful creature Nina knew could make.

She looked at Jerome and Eddie who had tears in their eyes.

"Reader? Trainer?" She asked. They nodded and she launched herself into her brothers arms. The TARDIS blew a gust of wind at them as if began to appear. They all watched as the blue police box now rested on the ground in front of them.

The door flew open and out stepped two people. One was a woman, she looked to be about 29, with long brown hair that reached the middle of her back. Her eyes were a bright blue as tears came to them. She wore a pair of dark jeans with a black t-shirt and a white dark jean jacket and red converse.

The other person was a tall man in black trousers, a white dress shirt, black dress shoes, a tweed jacket and a blue bow tie.

"Traveler?" The woman asked as she looked at Nina.

"Mommy?" She asked.

"Oh my baby girl." The woman said, before hugging her tightly. "Oh I thought I'd never see you again." She said.

"I'm here now mommy." Nina said, hugging her tightly. She looked at the man who stood behind them, his green eyes bright and tearful as he smiled. His floppy brown hair moved in the breeze. "Hello daddy." She said softly. The man smiled before embracing both women.

"My special girls." He said.

"We'll just be inside." Jerome said, trying to get inside the TARDIS.

"Hold up you two." The woman –The Writer- said as she turned to them. They looked at her.

"Yes mum?" Eddie chuckled nervously.

"We all need to have a talk. Now." She said.

"Yes mummy." Jerome said. He looked at the man "Doctor." He nodded. The Doctor smiled as he let go of Nina.

"Reader, Trainer." He smiled.

"Hey dad." Eddie smiled.

"It's so nice to be back to normal."


End file.
